


Love in the Contest Hall

by Diam_Senpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I'm not the best at writing, M/M, PHICHIT IS BEST, Viktor is a sassy nine year old, Viktor is spelled with a K, Yuuri is a cinnamon roll, but i tried, like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diam_Senpai/pseuds/Diam_Senpai
Summary: Viktor could only imagine the newcomers terrified face as Yakov stared at him. He flinched. He would never wish that on anyone. Then he imagined how much Vulpix would freeze him if he let it happen. His mother started to walk away when Viktor called out. “Wait! I’ll do it."Ekaterina turned around and smiled, her silver pony tail twirling around her. “Great! I’m sure Yuuri will very much appreciate it.”Viktor rushed past her and towards the direction of the vending machine. “Only because Yakov is scary,” he excused. Vulpix trotted back up to him and on his shoulder with a look of content. ‘Vulpix is scarier though.’ he thought.Or the Yuri on Ice Pokemon Coordinator AU where Viktor’s parents run a Contest Hall in Hoenn, and Yuuri is a nervous ball of fluff.





	1. Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdunAurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Competing for Your Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315793) by [IdunAurora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora). 



> I haven’t written in a good long while, and everything that I’ve wrote before is either unfinished or not that great, so bear with me.  
> This was created with a sudden flash of inspiration I received thanks to IdunAurora’s Competing For Your Attention, and as such, this is a present for them. Make sure to check out their story too, it's really amazing, and ten times better than anything I could ever hope to write.
> 
> Also I'm borrowing IdunAurora's names for Viktor's parents, but I think I made their characteristics different.  
> If you mind this at all Idun don't be afraid to tell me. I'll change them.

Nine year old Viktor puffed up his cheeks in annoyance. “I don’t want to.” The Alolan Vulpix in his arms shook his head at his trainer’s antics.

Ekaterina stared down at her son, before crouching down. Her blue dress flowed out beneath her. “Now Vitya, I know you don’t particularly like new people coming into your space, but Yuuri really is a nice boy and he’s never been here before. He doesn’t know this contest hall as well as you do. I thought you and Vulpix would be the perfect welcoming party and tour guide.” Ekaterina stood up before looking down Viktor. He had a serious look of contemplation in his blue eyes, and Vulpix lept from his arms and stared (glared) at him. He simply looked away. “However,” Ekaterina started, “If you really don’t feel you can do it, I can always have Yakov show Yuuri around.”

Viktor could only imagine the newcomers terrified face as Yakov stared at him. He flinched. He would never wish that on anyone. Then he imagined how much Vulpix would freeze him if he let it happen. His mother started to walk away when Viktor called out. “Wait! I’ll do it.”

Ekaterina turned around and smiled, her silver pony tail twirling around her. “Great! I’m sure Yuuri will very much appreciate it.”

Viktor rushed past her and towards the direction of the vending machine. “Only because Yakov is scary,” he excused. Vulpix trotted back up to him and on his shoulder with a look of content. ‘Vulpix is scarier though.’ he thought. 

“Well I think that went well.” Ekaterina sighed as she watched her son retreat back to where his father would be. “I thought he would put up more of a fight.”

-

“I don’t want to.” Yuuri complained. Hiroko just sighed at the little boy. She really couldn’t blame him. This was a pretty on the spot decision they had made, and he had no time to prepare for it. However she was sure he would grow to enjoy himself. “Yuuri, you were really excited a few minutes ago. What’s wrong?”

The five year old clutched his mother’s skirt. “The building’s so big. Is it really okay for me to go in there?”

Hiroko simply chuckled in response. “Of course it is. Ekaterina’s a great coordinator and a great teacher. She even has a son who’s not that much older than you. I’m sure they’ll welcome you.”

Yuuri simply nodded causing his glasses to slide down his nose a bit. “Can I bring Feni out before I go in?”

Hiroko smiled and nodded. Yuuri got an ecstatic look on his face as he brought out his one and only pokeball to release his Pokemon. A Fennekin appeared with a flash of light, and upon seeing its trainer pounced to sit upon his head. 

Yuuri giggled before grabbing his mother’s hand. “I’m ready to go in now.”

Hiroko gripped his hand. “That’s my brave boy.” Together they entered the Slateport Contest Hall.

-

Ekaterina turned at the sound of the entrance doors opening. She was greeted by the sight of Hiroko and her five year old son holding hands with Fennekin lazing on his head. The sunlight in the background made it a perfect photo opportunity but she refrained herself from scaring the young boy. She opted to approach them instead. “Hello Hiroko, it’s been ages.”

Hiroko tucked some of her brunette hair behind her. “It really has been. Seven years in fact.”

“I really wasn’t prepared for you to randomly call me and tell me that not only were you in the area, but you had a son that wanted to be a coordinator.”

Hiroko couldn’t hold in a nervous chuckle at that. “Well I wasn’t really prepared for it either. He insisted.” She looked back down at her son, who seemed to be staring at Ekaterina in awe. She squeezed his hand to get his attention. “This is my son Yuuri.”

When he heard his name mentioned he blinked back up at the two. A blush crept across his face when he realized he was being motioned to speak. 

“H-hello.” he mumbled out. One of his hands gripped his pants, while Fennekin tapped his head as a pick me up. “Fennekin.” it squealed.

“Oh they are too cute.” Ekaterina mumbled to herself before crouching down at his level. “Nice to meet you Yuuri, Fennekin. I’m Ekaterina.” She held out her hand for the Fennekin to sniff, who eventually rubbed his cheek against it and jumped up on her shoulder.

Yuuri stared in mild horror. “Feni, it’s not polite to jump on people.”

The coordinator chuckled at the boy’s expression. “It’s totally fine. She’s very affectionate. You must be raising her well.” 

Yuuri blushed. “Thank you Miss Ekaterina, but Feni is a boy.” 

Ekaterina blinked before looking at the fox Pokemon on her shoulder. Fennekin huffed and looked away from her before jumping back on his trainer. 

Hiroko giggled behind her. “I think you offended him.”

Ekaterina could only nod in agreement. She started to apologize, but noticed Yuuri stifling a giggle, and began to laugh herself. 

“What’s so funny?” a new voice added to the conversation. Startled, Yuuri turned to look at a boy in a green t-shirt and denim shorts. His long silver hair was in a ponytail similar to his mother’s. An Alolan Vulpix was perched on its shoulder. He placed a hand on his hip and seemed to seemed to stare right at Yuuri. Yuuri could clearly tell he was taller, and he had an aura of confidence around him. The Vulpix yawned and placed its paw on Viktor’s cheek, effectively ruining the sassy and tough image he was going for.

Ekaterina stood up and chuckled at the sight. This was a photo opportunity she wouldn’t let go to waste. She quickly took out her X-Transceiver and snapped a picture before her son’s Vulpix decided to be uncooperative. Unprepared for the sudden flash Viktor jumped and stared at her. “Mom!”

Ekaterina giggled before turning back to Hiroko. “This is Viktor. He’s my son. Don’t let his cocky attitude get to you. He’s really precious.”

Viktor seemed to look even more horrified at this statement. “Mama, that’s not okay.”

Ekaterina just waved his complaint off. “Viktor dear, this is my old friend Hiroko. You probably don’t remember-”

“I don’t,” Viktor interjected.

“But she was there for your birthday party at age two-” his mother continued.

“Mama, stop,” Viktor demanded.

“And you threw cake at your cousin.” She added.

“Is that way he always teases me?” He asked horrified. Vulpix had enough of the conversation and left Viktor’s shoulder.

“Not to mention you vomited on your father.” Ekaterina finished.

“Okay that’s enough mama!” Viktor squealed in embarrassment. Clearly separating himself from that particular piece of the conversation. He stared at the newcomer, who had started petting his Vulpix out of curiosity.

He stepped up to him and sat down on the ground. “Heya,” he reached a hand out. “I’m Viktor.”

Yuuri backed away at the sudden movement, subconsciously bringing the Vulpix he was holding with him. Viktor simply smiled and kept his hand where it was. “I know my Vulpix is cute, but you really shouldn’t steal him,” he joked. 

However, Yuuri instantly looked panicked and placed Vulpix on the ground. Vulpix groaned in annoyance, as he was really comfortable where he was. The stone floor wasn’t that great of rest spot. He looked back up at his newest pillow to see the scared look on his face, and took a glance at his trainer’s panicked expression. Rolling his eyes at Viktor’s inability to communicate with his juniors, he trotted up to Yuuri and pulled on his pant leg, carefully leading him closer to Viktor.

Viktor softened his gaze at the clearly anxious five year old. “It’s alright. I was simply joking. It’s perfectly okay to hold him.” At Viktor’s invitation Vulpix leapt up into Yuuri’s arms. Yuuri stumbled backwards and barely managed to keep his balance. Fennekin, tired of being ignored, decided to go introduce himself to Viktor. The older boy brought the yellow pokemon into his arms and petted it behind the ears. He glanced up at the younger one, who was looking more comfortable running his hand along Vulpix’s back. “What’s your name?”

“Yuuri.” the hope to be coordinator replied quietly. 

Viktor smiled and offered his hand to Yuuri again. “It’s great to meet you Yuuri.” Yuuri softly smiled and took Viktor’s hand.

The boy’s mothers smiled at them. “Viktor, why don’t you give Yuuri a tour of the building? Hiroko and I have to catch up on the last few years.”

Viktor stood up. “Okay, mama.” He turned to Yuuri. “Come on, I’ll show you the actual stage. It’s pretty epic.”

Yuuri sent a nervous gaze to his mother. She waved him off with a reassuring smile. He ran after the long haired boy with his Vulpix in his arms. “Wait up Viktor. You still have Feni!”


	2. First Impression

“Darn it! I forgot the door was locked.” Viktor complained as he stared down the doorknob, which was adamantly refusing to turn. 

While Viktor was still contemplating, Yuuri managed to catch up to him and hear of this dilemma. He pointed at the door. “What’s in there?” 

Viktor spread his arms out. “The stage. All the hundreds of rows of seats, and a stage that covers the entire width of the room! The lights turn on, and everyone goes quiet. The coordinators are tense, yet excited, and the crowd is ready to see what pokemon they bring and what moves they use. The once empty room becomes a battleground, and the coordinators are the soldiers. At least that’s how my dad describes it.” Viktor stuffed his hands back into his pockets and grinned. “And I get to join in that experience next year, with Vulpix at my side.”

Vulpix traded places with Feni, so Vulpix could pose on Viktor’s shoulder like a diva. Yuuri could only stare in amazement at Viktor’s confidence and excitement about the stage. He barely registered Feni hopping back on his shoulder. “So cool.” he muttered. 

Viktor blushed at the compliment. “Please. My mom’s much cooler. Her and her Serperior practically own that stage.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but blink. “She runs this place though. Doesn’t she practically own it anyway?”

Viktor paused. “You know, I never thought of that. Anyway, I would show you the beauty that is the stage when it’s empty, but it’s locked. Getting the keys require talking to Yakov or my dad. I don’t know where dad is, and there’s no way I’m talking to Yakov. So I’ll show you the next best thing. The practice grounds. Then I’ll explain the Contest rules to you.”

Yuuri nodded excitedly, and followed the older boy down the hall.

-

“Honestly Hiroko, your son is adorable. He reminds me of when Viktor was five, except more polite.” Ekaterina squealed. “I can just imagine all the possible combinations he and Fennekin can pull off.” She led Hiroko to sit down in her office. She sat down in one of the chairs in the corner instead of at her desk. Hiroko sat across from her and crossed her legs. She couldn’t help but notice the almost 11 foot long Serperior in the corner.

Hiroko couldn’t help but chuckle. “I honestly wasn’t expecting my son to come up to me and tell me he wanted to be a coordinator. We just recently moved into town.” Hiroko looked at Ekaterina raise her eyebrows, and smiled. “I was going to contact you even before Yuuri asked me. Don’t worry. Anyway, he’s always been shy and nervous. I was worried he wasn’t going to make any friends in this town, or at least not very quickly. However, he and Viktor seem to already be getting along.”

Ekaterina nodded. “Basically the last thing you were expecting was for your introverted son to willingly put himself on stage in front of hundreds of people.”

“To word it simply, yes.” Hiroko agreed, but she had a small smile. “However, it makes me happy to know he has something he wants to do. He’s great with pokemon, and I’m sure he’s talented. But enough about my son. What about yours? He’s starting contests in a year right?”

Ekaterina nodded. “He is. I have no doubts he will guide Vulpix well and captivate the audience. However, I worry. Most people don’t win on their first try, and Viktor’s a bit of a sore loser sometimes. He’s polite, yes, but I just know that if he does lose, he’s going to beat himself up over it. He’s never been good with his emotions.”

A knock on the doorway startled to two women out of their peaceful silence. Ekaterina softened her eyes at the man in the doorway. “Hello dear. I’m sure you remember Hiroko.”

Alexander smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife on the cheek. His aquamarine eyes sparkled as he smiled. “It’s so nice to see you again Hiroko. I’m assuming Viktor has already kidnapped your son before I could meet him?”

Hiroko only nodded. “That’s pretty much what happened. You still look as charming as you did back in trainer’s school. I can definitely see where Viktor got his confidence from.”

Alexander looked away embarrassed. “Oh please Ekaterina’s the coordinator here. If he's learning anything it’s from her.”

Ekaterina only looked smug, as her snoozing Serperior uncoiled itself and slithered to place its head in her lap.

-

 

“Woah.”

“Woah is right.” Viktor smirked. “Battle arenas like this come up from the floor when the battle section of the contest starts.” He looked back at the five year old, completely absorbed in everything he was saying. He looked back at the battle grounds, then back at Yuuri. He suddenly had an idea and snapped his fingers. “Hey Yuuri, you wanna battle?”

Yuuri jumped, knocked out of his trance, and his eyes widened when the question fully registered. He pointed at himself. “M-me. Battle? I’ve never battled before.”

Viktor grinned. “Hey we all gotta start somewhere. If you’re going to be a future contest star, then you have to battle with style.”

Yuuri looked at his shoes. “I-I don’t know.”

Viktor pulled his pouty face, which he wasn’t expecting to do with a five year old. “Please? I’ve only been battling with Yakov lately, and it’s getting tiresome. Both he and his Gumshoos either look bored or angry with me. I want to battle with a pokemon that actually looks good on stage, with a trainer that won’t yell at me. Fennekin wants to battle too.” He looked at the little fox on Yuuri’s shoulder. He was poking Yuuri with his nose, trying to goad a response out of him. “Right Fennekin?”

At the idea of a battle, Fennekin’s eyes lit up. He jumped into Yuuri’s line of sight and moved in circles before pulling on his pant leg towards the arena. “Fennekin!”

Viktor chuckled. “See. He agrees.”

Yuuri puffed up his cheeks. “Man, I can’t say no to Feni.”

Viktor puffed his fists in the air. “Alright. Ready to have fun Vulpix?” Vulpix nodded eagerly before running off into the middle of arena. Yuuri headed off to one of trainer stands, and Fennekin ran off to his own spot. Once Viktor ran to his own spot he called to Yuuri. “You know what moves Fennekin can use right?”

Yuuri nodded. “I think I do.” 

Viktor smirked. “Okay then. I’m gonna go first. Vulpix, Ice Shard!”

Yuuri blinked trying to register what was said. “Oh uh! Um. Feni, Ember!”

Vulpix summoned a few diamond shape pieces of ice, which reflected the light in the room, and launched them at Fennekin. Fennekin quickly obeyed its trainer’s command and spun around to launch flames from its tail. The two moves collided and the ice melted in the dancing flames, creating a combination of blue and red sparkles.

Yuuri couldn’t help but look in awe, wondering how he just helped do that. Fennekin looked just excited as him, the adrenaline kicking in. Viktor couldn’t help but appreciate the falling embers and snowflakes falling over the two pokemon, who almost seemed to glow like that. He noticed the spark in Yuuri’s eyes and smiled. “Now it’s getting interesting. Vulpix! Hail!” 

Vulpix glowed briefly before clouds appeared above the court and shards of ice started falling in a mesmerizing manner. Violent, yet elegant, and the summoner of the storm looked simply unaffected before blending into the background. He hadn’t completely vanished, merely dancing among the snow in a way that was almost impossible to track. Yuuri saw fleeing shots of a glowing figure on the outskirts before it retreated back into the hail storm. Meanwhile, Fennekin was doing his best to dodge the onslaught of hail that pounded down on him, moving in a somewhat frantic dance himself.

Yuuri was pretty confused at that, having never seen a weather condition put in effect before. He wracked his brain for info on pokemon abilities, because he was sure that hail didn’t provide that level of cover. While Yuuri didn’t remember too much of what he read in the past, he always had a nose in books about a Pokemon’s abilities or natures and their evolutions.

He smiled and looked back up at VIktor. “Vulpix’s ability is Snow Cloak isn’t it?”

Viktor looked almost impressed. “Yeah it is. I’m kind of surprised you knew about that. Ice Shard!”

More ice diamonds flew from one side of the arena to another. Yuuri ordered the first idea that came to mind. “Feni! Dodge those, and use ember up into the clouds.”

Fennekin obeyed, side stepping and jumping over the offending crystals while effectively showing off its flexibility. He jumped towards the middle of the storm, and spun to launch the ember in all directions, effectively dissipating all the remaining hail. The clouds dispersed, leaving only a thin veil of fire surrounding Fennekin.

Viktor whistled, surprised at how good of instincts Yuuri had. He stared at the newcomer, wishing he was the same age as Viktor so they could be proper rivals for contests. However, he was not about to get outshone by a kid battling for the first time. 

The freshly exposed Vulpix could sense its trainer’s determination, and prepared itself to move. “Icy WInd!” With that signal, Vulpix jumped and sent a gentle yet freezing wind towards the court. Unable to avoid the wind, Fennekin toughed it out, a layer of frost coating its fur.

“Scratch!” Yuuri ordered. Fennekin tried to comply, but his legs were sluggish, and not going as fast as he normally would have. Vulpix easily sidestepped the incoming claws, and sent in the next Ice Shard that Viktor had ordered.

Fennekin stumbled back and was having issues standing upright. Yuuri bit his bottom lip, wondering what he could possibly do to fix this. He had to melt the ice. An idea suddenly came into his head. “Feni use-”

“What is going on in here?!” a new voice exclaimed from the open doorway. 

Viktor visibly flinched at the stern voice that echoed across the giant room. Yuuri turned to look at the stranger, an imposing old man, with a large coat, fedora, and glare was taking in the scene before him. The Gumshoos by his side was equally imposing, despite just standing there.

Yuri looked back at his new friend to see him become even paler than he already was. Viktor hesitantly waved at the stranger. “Hey, Yakov. How’s it going?”

However, the stranger, Yakov, ignored him and stared right at Yuuri.

The five year old suddenly felt like curling up in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there’s chapter two. I just had to leave it with big bad Yakov scaring the crap out of the kids. (I know he’d scare me if I was five). Chapter 3 is already in the works, so look forward to it. 
> 
> But before, I’m completely finished, here’s a Yuuri and Viktor team recap. I’ll have these at the end of every chapter so you can keep track of what pokemon these two have, along with their abilities, moves, etc. This one is fairly short though as they each only have one pokemon at the current moment.
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> Feni (Fennekin)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Blaze  
> \- Nature: Modest  
> \- Moves: Scratch, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> Vulpix (Alolan)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Snow Cloak  
> \- Nature: Timid  
> \- Moves: Powder Snow, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hail, Protect, Aurora Veil, Freeze-Dry


	3. Bestow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri gets some new friends, and Viktor realizes that his other friend is actually useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I'm actually at a point, where a story might progress, but let's face it.  
> This doesn't actually have a plot. XD.
> 
> I'm so glad that people actually seem to be enjoying this. It just gives me more motivation to write.  
> Next chapter, I will explain how contests work in the notes, so read that if you're curious.

The next year went by quickly. After Yakov scolded Viktor for using the practice courts without permission, he properly introduced himself to Yuuri, who, after two weeks of fear, deduced that the old man was simply strict and nothing more. 

Yuuri grew more comfortable around the contest hall and the town in general. Viktor made it a personal mission to show the young boy everything he could about his hometown. After getting lost in the outdoor market, racing to the lighthouse, and practice battling on the beach, Yuuri could effectively say that he liked Slateport, even if he was kind of missing Littleroot. 

Viktor had shown up to Yuuri’s house one afternoon after practice, and insisted he was staying the night.

“How’d you even know where I live?”

“Our moms are best friends. How could I not?”

The day Hiroko bought Yuuri a X-Transceiver as an early birthday present, Viktor had practically blown up his messages asking him questions that he deemed too normal or awkward to ask an introverted five year old in person.

Viktor: What’s your favorite color? Mine’s blue

Yuuri: Knew it. Mine’s orange.

Viktor: How’d you know? And really?

Yuuri: All your clothes are either blue, green, or purple. I knew it had to be one of them.

Yuuri: And I like orange, because it reminds me of the sunrise you could see in Littleroot if you sat at the right angle on the roof.

Yuuri: And didn’t get caught.

Viktor: You climbed your roof?

Yuuri: I was up early and bored.

Viktor: :P

Yuuri had quickly taken to getting his own practice schedule, despite still being in school. Every Monday-Friday he would practice Fennekin’s moveset against Viktor or Yakov for about an hour or two. Since there were other coordinators besides Viktor, Yuuri didn’t necessarily have a time slot, so he kind of just worked with Viktor half of the time.

One October day, some random brunette seven year old bust in to their practice court. “Viktor! I’m back!”

Viktor and Yuuri looked up from their list of strategies Fennekin could pull against a water type. Viktor smiled. “Hey Chris! How was Kalos?” Chris promptly sat himself down in between Yuuri and Viktor. Yuuri couldn’t help but scoot back a few inches away from the newcomer. 

Chris smiled. “It was amazing. The Lumiose Tower is huge! You would have loved it. And the food was amazing. I would have brought you a Lumiose Galette if I hadn’t eaten them all.”

Viktor lightly punched him in the arm. “You jerk. I told you to bring me some.” He looked over at Yuuri, who was anxiously looking between Chris and Viktor. Viktor couldn’t help the small smile that overcame him. “Chris this is Yuuri, he’s my new battle partner. Yuuri this is Chris, my best friend. He was in Kalos for a while, and I was not anticipating him to come home so early.”

Chris had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. “Yeah, well I had to surprise you.”

“The surprise is worth nothing if you don’t bring food with you.” Viktor complained.

Chris waved him off and turned to Yuuri. “It’s nice to meet you, Yuuri. I’m Christophe Giacometti. Just call me Chris though. It’s what Viktor does.” Yuuri only nodded at him. Chris decided to goad him into talking. “How old are you Yuuri?”

“I’m almost six.”

Viktor had to wonder about that. “Actually I never asked. When is your birthday?”

“November, 29th. Why?”

Viktor looked a bit surprised before looking away. “Oh nothing.”

Chris rolled his eyes at his older friend before turning back to his junior. “So Yuuri do you like pokemon?” Chris already knew the answer if the sleeping Fennekin in the kid’s lap was anything to go by.

Yuuri nodded furiously, and Chris’ smile only grew. “Well you see Yuuri, when I went to Kalos, I had one pokemon, but now I have two. Would you like to meet them?”

Viktor turned back around at that statement while Yuuri nodded again. “Since when did you get a new pokemon?! And why didn’t you tell me?!”

Chris responded to Viktor while pulling out his pokeballs. “Because I knew I could get a reaction out of you.” He opened up the first one to reveal a cute looking blue pokemon with a weird black tail. 

It saluted Viktor and Yuuri. “Wynaut!” 

Yuuri’s eyes lit up at it. “It’s adorable!” Fennekin opened one eye to sneak a peek at the new pokemon before going back into snooze mode. 

Chris brought his other pokeball. “This is my new team member.” In a red flash a floating pink pokemon appeared and flew around Chris’s head before settling on his shoulder. “This is Spritzee.”

Both Viktor and Yuuri reached out to see the new pokemon, which was really content to just sit there, and ended up disrupting Fennekin’s sleep in the process. Fennekin huffed but decided to join in the curiosity anyway. Viktor let Yuuri introduce himself to both the Wynaut and Spritzee first, as Viktor and Wynaut were practically best friends anyway. Wynaut was happy to take Fennekin’s spot in Yuuri’s lap, which Fennekin looked mildly angry about. Spritzee sniffed Yuuri’s hand cautiously before taking a spot on top of his head, otherwise known as Fennekin’s favorite spot. He looked even more angry about that one. He decided to hop on Yuuri’s shoulder before Vulpix decided to take that too, even if it was asleep on next to Viktor’s books. 

Chris whistled. “We got ourselves a little pokemon magnet over here. Spritzee doesn’t like just anybody. She’s sassy like that.”

Yuuri blushed at the compliment and patted Wynaut on the head, who leaned into the touch. Viktor may or may not have discreetly took a picture and set it as his profile avatar for Yuuri. The door to the room opened, and Ekaterina walked in with a tray of snacks and drinks. “Hey boys how’s it coming along?”

When she spotted Chris and the mountain of pokemon on top of Yuuri, she couldn’t hold in her laugh. “Well welcome back Chris, I figured something was off since I didn’t hear any battling going on. Hang on a bit, and I’ll get you a drink as well.”

“Thank you miss Nikiforov!” Chris called out after she left the room. He turned to see Viktor trying to calm an embarrassed Yuuri who was still trying to balance the pokemon on his shoulder and head. Eventually Chris walked over and lifted Spritzee off his head, who had fallen asleep. “So you gonna introduce me to Fennekin, or do I have to take it off your shoulders?”

Viktor laughed at Yuuri’s expression. “Oh um.” He reached back to grab the Fennekin and hold it in its arms. Wynaut turned around to introduce itself since they were practically eye level. “This is Feni. He’s my partner.” Fennekin launched itself to Chris’s shoulder to sniff him and eventually licked his face. 

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty is awake.” Viktor commented as Vulpix drowsily brought himself into the conversation. He laid down in the middle of the three boys, and the three other pokemon crowded along to meet him. Spritzee was the most curious and ended up snuggling on Vulpix’s back, in love with how soft his fur was.

Ekaterina had eventually come back with enough snacks for everyone, and joined in the conversation. No further progress about deflecting water types was made that day.

-

Viktor was deep in thought at the dinner table, wondering just what he could possibly do. He didn’t even notice his mother lean over to tap his nose with her fork. He blinked at the sudden movement before looking at his parents. “What was that for?” 

Ekaterina just smiled. “What were you thinking about?”

Viktor looked away. “Yuuri’s birthday is next month.”

Alexander looked surprised at the mention. “Oh really?”

Viktor nodded and swallowed his current bite of food. “Yeah. The 29th to be specific. I was just wondering what me and Chris could get him.”

Ekaterina thought about this. “What does Yuuri like?”

Viktor contemplated all the things that he knew Yuuri like. “He already has a X-Transceiver. He has all the books he could ever ask for. Hmm. Well I mean he likes p-” Viktor suddenly stood up. “I have to call Chris, I’ll finish my food later.” He promptly left the room and raced upstairs.  
Alexander looked at his wife. “I think he has an idea.” She gave him the You-Think look before taking another bite of her pasta.

-

Chris: That’s actually ingenious.

Viktor: Do you even know what that word means?

Chris: Sure I do. Listen I know precisely what to get him. Meet tomorrow by the incense booth. 

Viktor: Okay then. I’m trusting you on this.

Chris: Of course you do. 

Viktor: Are you really 7?

Chris: Well I’m actually 8 now.

Viktor: Man I can never keep track. 

Chris: Anyway I gotta go. Dinner’s ready.

Viktor: Hey wait you didn’t tell me a time!

Viktor: Chris!

Viktor: CHRIS!

Viktor: I’m gonna steal your precious silk scarf if you don’t respond.

Viktor: Don’t think I won’t.

Chris: Don’t you dare.

Viktor: Then tell the time already.

Chris: 2:00 pm sharp. Got it?

Viktor: Arceus man you’re slow. I set a reminder. See you tomorrow.

-

“You’re kidding.” Viktor exclaimed.

Chris smiled, proud of himself. “I totally just remembered this last night. I have no clue what pokemon is in it, but the daycare man said they were looking for people to take of it when I visited it yesterday. It shouldn’t hatch for a while, so we could probably just give it to him a bit early. It’s already the end of the month anyway.” 

Viktor looked delighted at the prospect. “I’m gonna ask mom if it’s okay to take it before we actually go get it.” He whipped out his X-Transceiver and started texting his mom. He and Chris leaned up against the incense stand and waited on a response. The stall runner looked at them before turning away. Everyone in the market knew the two by this point, and knew they wouldn’t do anything rash.

When Viktor got a response he smiled. “As long as she’s the one to take us there we can!”

Chris scoffed. “I wish you were ten. Then we could get through the route by ourselves.”

Viktor hummed. “Well in two months we can. Come on, mom said she’d wait for us by the contest hall.”

-

“You’re lucky no else has claimed it yet.” The daycare man, whose name tag reveal him to be Matt, said. He handed it Ekaterina who handled it very carefully. “Whoever you’re giving it to should be happy with it.”

Chris and Viktor looked proud of themselves and fistbumped. 

Ekaterina smiled down at them. “I talked to Hiroko. She said that you could give it to him tomorrow, since it’s Saturday.”

“She doesn’t mind us giving it to him early?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

Ekaterina nodded. “She said it’s probably bound to hatch soon anyway, so the sooner the better.”

-

It was the next day when Viktor and Chris decided to execute their plan. They were in the break room and Yuuri was sitting patiently for the surprise that Viktor said he was getting.

“Close your eyes.” Viktor commanded as he came around the doorway. Yuuri obeyed, and Wynaut put her two arms over Yuuri’s eyes for added effect.

Viktor and Chris carefully placed the egg in the cushion on the top of the table. Viktor and Chris shared a knowing smile before counting down.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“Open.”

Wynaut lifted his arms on cue, and Yuuri gasped at what was in front of him. A yellow pokemon egg was sitting in the cushion, and the two older boys had smug looks on their faces. “Happy early birthday Yuuri!” Viktor grinned.

Yuuri’s eyes lit up and he stared at the egg. “This is really for me?”

Chris nodded. “Yep. The pokemon that’s inside is a surprise. Really we don’t even know what’s in it.”

Yuuri’s smile grew bigger than Viktor had ever seen it in the past months, and it made Viktor happy to know he was part of the cause of it. 

Two days later, Viktor and Chris woke up to a picture message of Yuuri’s first selfie with a Fennekin and a newly hatched Pichu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> Feni (Fennekin)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Blaze  
> \- Nature: Modest  
> \- Moves: Scratch, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant
> 
> Pichu  
> \- Female  
> \- Ability: Lightning Rod  
> \- Nature: Jolly  
> \- Moves: Thundershock, Charm
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> Vulpix (Alolan)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Snow Cloak  
> \- Nature: Timid  
> \- Moves: Powder Snow, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hail, Protect, Aurora Veil, Freeze-Dry
> 
> Christophe Giacometti
> 
> Wynaut  
> -Female  
> \- Ability: Shadow Tag  
> \- Nature: Bold  
> \- Moves: Charm, Encore, Counter, Mirror Coat
> 
> Spritzee  
> \- Female  
> \- Ability: Aroma Veil  
> \- Nature: Calm  
> \- Moves: Fairy Wind, Sweet Kiss, Echoed Voice, Calm Mind, Sweet Scent


	4. Dazzling Gleam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's first contest. He's nervous, and Yuuri is about to click the move Explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before we get into this chapter, let me explain how contests work in my universe.
> 
> If there's one thing I appreciate about the Kalos anime, it's that in the Free Performances during Showcases the trainers actually interact their Pokemon the entire time. In Sinnoh I remember that the Pokemon is the main focus, so unless you were Jesse, you usually didn't do moves with your Pokemon. So I thought I'd include that element here.
> 
> I also have the single contests, like what Viktor did, and double contests where you use two Pokemon for the appeal round and have double battles later.
> 
> So although I have trainer participation, I didn't like the lack of battling in Kalos Showcases so I had to keep them in here.
> 
> I also have an Audience Choice award, which is basically what they did in Kalos Showcases where the audience votes on their favorite. I did quite like that idea from Kalos, however it seemed unfair to me for that to decide the outright winner. After all that just makes it a popularity contest, and if you're big and well known you're gauranteed to win despite maybe not having the best performance. 
> 
> (That reasoning is what makes me salty and pissy about half of the XY anime).
> 
> So anyway, that's how my contests work, have fun with the chapter.

“I’m so nervous.” Viktor paced the waiting lobby.

“Viktor, calm down, you’ll be fine.” Chris rolled his eyes.

“How do you know? I might freeze up there.” Viktor complained.

“No pun intended?” Chris asked nonchalantly. Yuuri couldn’t help chuckling in the background.

Viktor glared at Yuuri. “Just wait until you're in this position in four years. I’ll laugh at you then.”

Yuuri smiled. “No you won’t.” He hugged his young Pichu closer to his chest. Said Pichu squealed and snuggled closer into Yuuri’s arms.

“He’s right. You won’t.” Chris agreed.

“Both of you shut up.”

Vulpix took in the scene before him and proceeded to blow a soft Powder Snow in his trainer’s face. Viktor stepped back from the sudden flash of cold. Vulpix stared at him with a look of determination. Viktor nodded back confidently, having calmed down from his earlier nervousness. “That’s right. We’ve practiced. We can do this.”

Chris grinned. “I brought my camera.”

“Make sure they aren’t blurry.” Yuuri reminded him.

“Can’t guarantee that.” Chris teased. 

Ekaterina walked up to the group of boys and took in her son’s appearance. His hair was braided over his shoulder. His outfit consisted of a navy blue shirt that flowed almost like petals and black pants that hugged his legs. He truly looked the part of a coordinator. And she felt a bit of pride swell up in her. “Viktor, it’s almost your turn.”

Viktor swallowed and nodded. He turned to his friends. “You two should go get to your seats. You better be cheering for me.”

“You got it.” Chris commented. Yuuri gave him a thumbs up. 

-

“Breathe Viktor. You can do this.” He told himself. He clutched Vulpix a little closer to his chest It was just about his turn to go up on stage, and for his first contest ever. He could only hope that he even managed to get the audience’s personal favorite, even if Vulpix would only settle for the best. 

The guy before Viktor finished. “And our next coordinator is 10 year old Viktor Nikiforov making his contest debut!” 

With that cue, Viktor walked out on stage, Vulpix now trotting beside him. He looked up nervously in the stands, and managed to pick out Chris and Yuuri in the balcony. He took a deep breath and started “Vulpix, gentle Hail! Then Aurora Veil!”

Vulpix glowed blue for a second, summoning clouds into the sky. Light pieces of hail, like slightly larger snowflakes began falling at a slow pace. Immediately a beautiful array of lights started dancing across the stage. The light was bouncing off the hail making it seem as if the entire stage was enveloped in a rainbow. Vulpix’s fur became one with the atmosphere, and he and Viktor danced across the stage as if figure skaters. Viktor’s hair was having the same shimmering rainbow effect as Vulpix’s fur.

Up in the stands, Yuuri felt his breath stop short. He’d seen a few contests before, and he’d seen Viktor practice before, but this was something completely different. With the whole costume, and the lighted stage, and atmosphere, and the quiet yet anxious audience, it was a completely different world.

“Vulpix, Freeze-Dry.” Vulpix complied pulling a few elegant backflips before landing one paw on the ground. Five ice pedestals arose in the center of the stage behind Viktor. “Ice Shard onto the pedestals!” With that, Vulpix jumped elegantly onto the middle pillar and launched a shard into each pillar. The pillars shattered, sending sparkling pieces of ice towards the audience. The Aurora Veil dissipated then, sending a strong rainbow arc towards the audience. The room was left sparkling as the last of the beautiful veil washed over the spectators.

The room burst in applause as Viktor and Vulpix took their bows. Yuuri’s smile was a mile wide, and Fennekin and Pichu looked just as awestruck as everyone in the room. He looked over to see Chris sorting through his pictures. He looked over his shoulder to see a picture of Vulpix and Viktor during the dancing part of their performance. Viktor currently had his back turned to the audience, yet he was looking towards them. Vulpix was in the middle of a jump so he was eye level with Viktor. The two seemed to share a look of confidence despite their glowing hair and fur. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile.

-

Viktor didn’t fully relax until he was backstage and his mother had met up with him. His shoulders dropped and he relaxed into the chair in the waiting room. The appeal round had finished and the judges were currently cutting thirty-two down to sixteen. He could only hope he had made it to the top sixteen. The five minutes until the results were announced were some of the most nerve wracking moments Viktor had ever experienced. The battle round hadn’t even started it. 

Vulpix could sense his nervousness. He placed his paws on Viktor’s chest and reached to nuzzle his cheek. Viktor immediately calmed at the presence of his personal anchor, and reached to pet Vulpix’s head. “Thank you Vulpix.” Vulpix barked and continued to nuzzle Viktor.

Ekaterina just put her hand over her mouth at having witnessed such a cute scene. “My son is so precious.”

“The results are coming on screen!”

At that exclamation, everyone turned their heads toward the big monitor, where it revealed the faces of the passing sixteen. Viktor quickly scanned the rows and let out a deep breath when he saw his in spot number 11. He hadn’t quite been in the top ten of the performances, but it was a decently high score for his first contest.

The Audience Choice award went by quickly. Viktor didn’t get it, which Viktor wasn’t angry about. It went to a boy around his age, with a Delcatty. Viktor saw the array of hearts and heard the emotional songs from the elegant Pokemon. He knew that they deserved it. 

Ekaterina patted him on the shoulder. “The battle round starts soon, make sure you’re prepared.” Viktor nodded confidently, but was still freaking out on the inside. He couldn’t believe he had almost made top ten, and his heart was hammering. He didn’t know how he was expected to think next round.

When the matches for the first round of battling were brought up, Viktor went into panic mode. He opponent had a fire type. A Salandit to be specific. He was used to fire types like Fennekin, but Salandits were poison types as well, and although Vulpix wasn’t a fairy yet he still didn’t like them. Plus Salandits were naturally slippery and hard to see or hit. Viktor could tell he was in for a doozy.

The rounds before the finals went by relatively quickly. The Salandit wasn’t actually as much of a problem as Viktor made it out to be. His trainer had ordered a Dragon Rage which Vulpix was able to handle like it was already a fairy type. Viktor had countered with an Icy Wind and Freeze-Dry combo and effectively put it out of business. Good thing about a Vulpix; It looks good on stage without even trying. He got relatively easy points and advanced to the quarter round and the top eight. Not without making the court an ice rink though.

His quarter-final opponent was a girl about the same age as him with a Swablu. Her name was Lisia if Viktor remembered right. She gave Viktor quite a run for his money despite having the type disadvantage. They had tied on the appeal points, to the point Viktor had only won because Swablu fainted. Swablu, which Lisia called Ali, kept countering Vulpix’s ice type moves and taking the sparkling effect for itself. Vulpix was constantly dodging Swablu’s attacks, which effectively showed off is agility and capability to look good under pressure.

At that point Viktor realized that he just got lucky with the Salandit and that he truly should take the next battle seriously. During the semifinals he was pitted against a water type, which Viktor was kind of relieved about. However, that water type was a Vaporeon. A fast, clever pokemon that’s bigger than Vulpix. The Water Pulse and Aqua Ring combos were not only beautiful and creating their own rainbows, but they were effectively stalling the match. Vulpix couldn’t hit the Vaporeon with Freeze-Dry no matter how many times he used it. 

Viktor opted for a different approach. At this point there was a thin layer of water throughout the entire battlefield. He didn’t look, but he was pretty sure the front row audience was wet. “Vulpix use Powder Snow on the ground. Then Ice shard.”

Freshly frozen and sparkling, Vaporeon had issues standing on the ice. The constant barrage of Ice Shard’s kept forcing the water type to dodge, so it could never get footing. Eventually it’s paw pads gave out and slipped.

“Freeze-Dry.” A pillar of ice erupted from underneath the eeveelution, sending it into the air and unable to catch it’s breath. “Aurora Beam.” Vulpix jumped up, a variety of colors swirling around it. They all concentrated into one point and sent a freezing yet colorful blast at the other pokemon. Unable to dodge Vaporeon fell to the ground; fainted.

Then the realization dawned on him when he got backstage. “Holy Arceus, I’m in the finals!” Vulpix just huffed out in pride like them getting to the finals was the most obvious thing in the world.

Up in the stands Chris and Yuuri were freaking out just as much, and it took all of Yuuri’s willpower to not run down and hug Viktor. He hadn’t even won yet, and Yuuri was already excited. Chris managed to placate him with pictures he had taken during the battle rounds; including one of Vulpix charging up the Aurora Beam from the previous match. Chris considering it a blessing from Victini that it didn’t end up blurry. That or he was truly talented after all. He stuck with the second option for his own ego.

The finals was as every bit as nerve wracking as Viktor had anticipated, and that didn’t help him much. The excitement from getting to the finals quickly warped into something worse, and his heart was beating a million miles a minute. He pet Vulpix constantly to keep his mind at ease. Vulpix wasn’t pleased with how rough he was being but it let it go anyway, knowing Viktor had to do something to keep from freaking out. 

Ekaterina had long moved to the stands leaving Viktor at the mercy of the attendants and not really having anybody to keep him focused. When the five minute break ended he was ushered out with the other finalist, in a elegant and calm fashion of course. Vulpix walked confidently beside him, Viktor having put his confident and straight back posture back in place. The boy on the other side of the arena walked to his own spot, and the Delcatty next to him was winking to the audience. Viktor recognized him as the boy who won the choice awards. ‘Well this should be interesting.’ Viktor thought.

When the battle started everything went into overdrive. Viktor barely even noticed the audience cheering in the background.

“Icy Wind!”

“Fake Out.” 

“Protect, then Confuse Ray.” Viktor knew how Fake Out was a move to get easy points from, and he wasn’t about to fall for it.

“Dodge and Double Slap.” Sadly Delcatty didn’t dodge the Confuse Ray in time, and became clumsy.

“Vulpix, take this time to set up Hail and Aurora Veil.”

As the two Pokemon went back and forth, Yuuri was sitting on the edge of his seat. He couldn’t help the excitement that arose in him as he watched the finals. Vulpix and Delcatty were dancing a lethal dance, and the two trainers looked worn out despite just standing and ordering.

"Aurora Beam!"

"Disarming Voice!"

In a flash of ice and hearts, it ended. Delcatty fell to the ground and Vulpix landed expertly in front of Viktor. “And with that heart pounding ending, the winner of the Slateport Winter Beauty Contest is Viktor Nikiforov and Vulpix!” The audience erupted in clapping and applause.

Viktor couldn’t help the surprised gasp as he fully realized what happened. Vulpix just looked back at him with a knowing look. Viktor imagined the look translating to something akin to “See? I told you we’d win.”

Viktor smiled and stared up at the crowd. He spotted Chris and Yuuri smiling happily; Yuuri waving at Viktor. Viktor waved back, and Chris held up his camera, indicating that he got some good shots. Viktor rolled his eyes at that, and took a bow. He glanced backstage and spotted his mother, who had returned. She had a proud look in her eyes. Spotting that, and remembering his friends excitement, Viktor could feel the tears well up in his eyes. The past two years of preparing had been worth it.

At the awards ceremony, with him on the 1st place platform and Vulpix in his arms, he accepted his ribbon. He looked down at the 2nd place platform where his former opponent, whose name he learned to be Chaz, took his second place medal with a proud face; his Delcatty showing no signs of defeat. ‘Yeah, contests really are amazing.’ Viktor thought.

When he got backstage, he was immediately bombarded by 50 pounds of six year old. Yuuri couldn’t help laughing as he immediately stole Vulpix to hug him. “You two actually won! It was so amazing. I mean I already knew you going to win, but still-”

“Alright Yuuri, he gets it.” Chris chuckled as he walked towards them. He raised up his fist. “You did it.”

Viktor grinned and fist-bumped him. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Pichu!” Viktor looked down and saw Vulpix playing with Pichu and Wynaut in their own little celebration. He couldn’t help the soft smile that crept up his face. Today was definitely going down on his list of best days ever.

He passed out the moment he landed on his bed.

-

Chris: Viktor wake up! You went viral!

Yuuri: You’re all over TV. Apparently new contest stars are popular topics for news.

Chris: Just wait until you’re a contest star, Yuuri.

Yuuri: Don’t even talk about that!

Viktor: Both of you shut up. Your notifications won’t let me sleep.

Yuuri: Sorry.

Chris: Not sorry. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I gave Chaz a freaking Delcatty.  
> 1) I can't work with Machoke. It just doesn't work in my mind. I tried.  
> 2) I like the idea of him having a nice cat to counteract all the muscle. It entertains me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the contest, and the battles were to your liking. I'm assuming it was kind of anticlimatic in some areas.
> 
>  
> 
> Pokemon Teams-
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> Feni (Fennekin)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Blaze  
> \- Nature: Modest  
> \- Moves: Scratch, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant
> 
> Pichu  
> \- Female  
> \- Ability: Lightning Rod  
> \- Nature: Jolly  
> \- Moves: Thundershock, Charm
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> Vulpix (Alolan)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Snow Cloak  
> \- Nature: Timid  
> \- Moves: Powder Snow, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hail, Protect, Aurora Veil, Freeze-Dry
> 
> Christophe Giacometti
> 
> Wynaut  
> -Female  
> \- Ability: Shadow Tag  
> \- Nature: Bold  
> \- Moves: Charm, Encore, Counter, Mirror Coat
> 
> Spritzee  
> \- Female  
> \- Ability: Aroma Veil  
> \- Nature: Calm  
> \- Moves: Fairy Wind, Sweet Kiss, Echoed Voice, Calm Mind, Sweet Scent


	5. Double Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas chapter that isn't really a Christmas chapter, and some new squad members.

Christmas is a hectic time in the Nikiforov household. Despite the family only being made up of three people (four including Chris), the fact that they run a Contest Hall always rushed it somehow. 

There’s always the one person that wants some extra training so either Ekaterina or Alexander has to stay behind and lock up after they’re done. There’s also always the one kid that decides it’s okay to pull the fire alarm and cause a massive headache for everyone. So when Viktor woke up that Christmas to smell of fresh chocolate pie he sat up straight. That was the first time in five years he hadn’t woke up to his father grumbling into his phone at five in the morning.

He looked up at his X-Transceiver displaying the time to be 8:00, and his eyes widened. He quickly fell back in bed. “Finally, a peaceful morning.” he mumbled. 

“Viktor Nikiforov get up this instant! I’ve let you sleep in enough. We leave in half an hour.” His mother yelled from downstairs. So much for peaceful. He bolted out of bed at the words ‘half an hour’ before rushing downstairs to grab a quick breakfast croissant and then running to the bathroom. Memories of the promise to spend Christmas with Yuuri’s family flashed in his mind, and he cursed a few choice words his mother would never allow him to say until he was at least sixteen. 

“Why didn’t anybody wake me? Do you know how long it takes me to do my hair?!” He shut the bathroom door, suddenly thankful he took a shower last night. It wasn’t as fresh as he would’ve prefered, but at least he didn’t have to worry about greasy hair.

He could faintly hear the sound of aluminum foil being wrapped over something as Ekaterina answered his previous questions. “It’s your fault you forget to set your alarm clock, and your eleven not sixteen. Why do you care about your hair so much?”

Viktor scoffed at the notion as he plugged in his hair straightener. “My hair is my staple, if I don’t take care of it what else am I going to do? Where is Papa anyway? The fact that he hasn’t told us to stop yelling for disturbing the neighbors is scaring me.”

Vulpix entered the bathroom at that point and hopped up on the counter. He picked up the handle of Viktor’s brush in his mouth and handed it to the young coordinator, who was desperately trying to make sure he had no stray hairs outside of his ponytail. 

“You’ve been in three contests. You don’t have a staple. You are a drama queen Vitya, I swear. Your dad is outside clearing ice of the car windshield. It really snowed last night, but I guess you slept through it.” Ekaterina commented as she arrived to help Viktor correct his hair dilema. “Honestly you worried about your hair first. You do realize you have to get this through two shirts in a minute right?”

“The apricorn doesn’t fall far from the tree Mama.” Viktor retorted while getting the last barrate in place. Then the comment about his hair and the shirts registered. “Arceus, I’ll make it work. I’m not about to give Chris and Yuuri a reason to laugh at me.”

-

Safe to say he shouldn’t have been worried about his looks, what with Mari, Yuuri’s older sister, just wearing her typical robe like jacket and pants. Yuuri himself seemed to have a severe case of bed head, and Viktor dragged him to the bathroom to teach him the values of hair spray.

Chris arrived at the Katsuki household fashionably late, as Viktor had been expecting. Yuuri wasn’t really surprised either. Wynaut and Spritzee made themselves feel at home as they started playing with Vulpix, Feni, and Pichu. Ekaterina’s Serperior took to sleeping near the fireplace and curled up with Alexander’s Dragonair.

Viktor had met Toshiya and Hiroko a long time ago, but everytime he came over he couldn’t help but be surprised at how they could somehow be considerate yet overwhelming at the same time. He figured that’s where Yuuri got his presence from. Maybe it was just Hiroko’s Altaria humming in the corner, but he couldn’t help but doze off, barely registering his seven year old friend drift off against his arm. ‘Yeah' he thought. 'Christmas can wait.’

-  
Viktor was three things.

1). A sap.  
2). Soft hearted for anything cute and fluffy.  
3). Unable to say “no” to Yuuri.

So when the two young boys came across a pair of freezing Eevee in the rain, they did not hesitate to pick them up off the streets. Yuuri had saw them first and ran up to them, leaving Viktor with the umbrella they’d been sharing. 

Viktor approached cautiously, figuring out how to explain this to his parents, or if they should even take them at all. However, when his eyes landed on two scared balls of fur and Yuuri’s eyes shining with desperation, well, he couldn’t very well leave that be. Otherwise the seven year old would find a way to completely ruin Viktor’s week. “Pick one up Yuuri. I’ll take the other. We’ll take them to my house.”

Yuuri nodded firmly, and carefully picked up the nervous Pokemon who started pawing and whining at him. The one Viktor picked up had the same reaction and bit at him through his sleeve. 

It was early spring, and the rain had begun washing away the snow, leaving the ground slushy and uncomfortable to walk through. It was Chris’ least favorite time of the year. Contests were few and far between until spring hit full force. The scenery was overall disgusting as Slateport’s climate refused to let the snow settle properly. It was too weeks after the Christmas stay over, and the Christmas leftovers were becoming stupidly old, as if rubbing in his face that he had to wait a whole year for winter to be fun again. Snow-loving Viktor was inclined to agree. Even Vulpix didn’t like walking in snow if it meant getting his paws covered in black and soggy mush. 

The two Eevee clearly didn’t like it either, the one in his arms taking every chance to wipe it on Viktor’s clothes as possible and shaking its fur to launch some the wetness into his face. ‘So this one’s a mischievous brat,’ he thought solemnly. However, he chose to pay it no mind, as the little fluffball was shivering in his arms, and he had technically just picked it up at random. Honestly, it had no reason to trust him.

The one in Yuuri’s arms didn’t put up as much of a fight. It merely shivered and cuddled as close to his chest as possible; seeking any possible hint of warmth. Yuuri petted it soothingly and scratched it between its ears. Viktor would have done the same had he not been holding the umbrella. He was sure his Eevee would prefer a dry head over being petted at the moment anyway.

His parents weren’t home yet, and they wouldn’t be for another few hours. Viktor mentally slapped himself for not thinking that through. It would have been smarter to go Yuuri’s house, where his mother and sarcastic sister would definitely be waiting. But they were here now, and the moment he took those Eevee back outside and into the cold would be the day he banished himself to the Reverse World.

He took a deep breath and looked at Yuuri. “First thing is first. These little ones are freezing. Have Feni start up the fireplace. Take this one for me. I’m going to get some towels.” The moment his Eevee reached Yuuri’s arms it stopped scratching and resisting, cuddling up next to its friend and looking at Yuuri expectantly. “So that’s how it is you cheeky thing,” Viktor mumbled sarcastically before heading to his linen closet.

He spotted Yuuri releasing his Fennekin like the responsible seven year old he was. He came back to the two Eevee laying next to Feni, one on each side, and in Yuuri’s lap. Even without the fireplace Feni became a great source of warmth it seemed. Pichu was also there, curled up on her back in between Feni’s paws. Did he mention this was all within Yuuri’s lap? Honestly, no matter how many pictures Chris took the cute moments just wouldn’t stop.

He handed Yuuri one of the towels so they could wipe the dirt and grime off the two. Viktor picked up one at random, only moving it enough away so he could clean it but without taking it away from its heat source. It was definitely the one he had before, as it proceeded to bite his fingers the moment he touched it.

Yuuri frowned disapprovingly while continuing to clean the other one. “Now girl. That’s not nice.”

The Eevee just huffed, and she let Viktor continue the clean up. ‘Girl huh? Well that’s one thing solved.’ thought. Despite looking angry, she eventually leaned into Viktor’s caresses and was clearly enjoying the attention. Viktor immediately decided that she and Chris would get along great.

Soon they were both dry, and the Eevee Yuuri had (“This one’s also a girl,” Yuuri mentioned) left his lap to join her friend. Feni bumped both of them with his nose and proceeded to chase them around the living room. Pichu was still snoring in Yuuri’s lap despite the noise. Viktor smiled and released Vulpix to let him get in on the fun. It took all of five seconds for the intelligent Pokemon to get the gist of the situation and join in the playing. 

Yuuri couldn’t help laughing at the four fox Pokemon enjoying themselves. “Come on Yuuri, we’d better get them some pokepuffs.”

Soon enough all five Pokemon in the room had their dinner. Viktor had even opened his mother’s secret stash of neutral flavored pokepuffs, just so that way he knew they’d like it. He’d apologize for that later. Now happy and full the two new additions curled up together in front of the fireplace, Feni, Pichu, and Vulpix joining despite it not being the healthiest choice for an ice type. 

He tapped Yuuri. “Remind me to turn off that fireplace before it becomes too hot for Vulpix.” 

Yuuri nodded as he dug out his X-Transceiver. “Better let mom know I’ll be late tonight.”

Safe to say Yuuri didn’t go home that night nor did he remind Viktor about the fireplace. He and Viktor ended up falling asleep next to their Pokemon, with the fire still going strong,

-

“This is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen.” Ekaterina squealed.

“Mama, be quiet.” Viktor grumbled.

“I wonder how much Chris would like this picture.”

Viktor looked genuinely horrified at the statement. “You wouldn’t dare.”

The coordinator simply smirked. “I already did.”

“Ugh.” Viktor grumbled.

“What’s happening?” Yuuri asked groggily. The half awake boy sat up from his spot on the floor, and the blanket Ekaterina draped over him dropped to his lap.

“Nothing!” Viktor said quickly, hurrying to get the young boy away from his mother’s impromptu photoshoot. Viktor couldn’t help but think that her and Chris spend too much time with each other.

Yuuri just looked at them with a confused expression.

-

“So the Eevee got attached to you, and now both of you have one.” Chris paraphrased.

Viktor nodded. “Pretty much. The one I picked up actually grew to like me. Still nibbles on my fingers like the spoiled brat she is though.” 

“You know you don’t mind!” Yuuri yelled from the kitchen, where he was helping his mother make tea for their guests.

“Doesn’t mean Chris has to know that!” Viktor yelled back. Chris just snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another new chapter, and Viktor finally has more than one Pokemon. I told myself I’d write it. Eventually. So this was actually supposed to come out around New Years, but school happened. Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Yuuri Katsuki
> 
> Feni (Fennekin)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Blaze  
> \- Nature: Modest  
> \- Moves: Scratch, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Lucky Chant
> 
> Pichu  
> \- Female  
> \- Ability: Lightning Rod  
> \- Nature: Jolly  
> \- Moves: Thundershock, Charm
> 
> Eevee  
> -Female  
> -Ability: Adaptability  
> -Nature: Bashful  
> -Moves: Covet, Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, 
> 
>  
> 
> Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> Vulpix (Alolan)  
> \- Male  
> \- Ability: Snow Cloak  
> \- Nature: Timid  
> \- Moves: Powder Snow, Ice Shard, Icy Wind, Baby-Doll Eyes, Confuse Ray, Hail, Protect, Aurora Veil, Freeze-Dry
> 
> Eevee  
> -Female  
> -Ability: Adaptability  
> -Nature: Sassy  
> -Moves: Covet, Tackle, Quick Attack, Helping Hand, Baby-Doll Eyes, Swift, 
> 
>  
> 
> Christophe Giacometti
> 
> Wynaut  
> -Female  
> \- Ability: Shadow Tag  
> \- Nature: Bold  
> \- Moves: Charm, Encore, Counter, Mirror Coat
> 
> Spritzee  
> \- Female  
> \- Ability: Aroma Veil  
> \- Nature: Calm  
> \- Moves: Fairy Wind, Sweet Kiss, Echoed Voice, Calm Mind, Sweet Scent


End file.
